Mass Effect Ashlie Vas Shepards Story
by Grunt Lord Ryan
Summary: This is the story of my canon Shepard from Mass Effect. will start with the beginnings of Mass Effect and work through all the games and have story's for in between the games and after.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect

Fan Fiction

(FemShep)

Season 1

Prologue

Councilor Udine, "Well what about Shepard. Spacer lived aboard starships most of her life."

Caption Anderson, "Military service runs in the family. Both her parents where in the navy."

Admiral Hackett, "She saw her whole unit die on Akuze. She could have some series emotional scars."

Caption Anderson, "Every soldier has scars. Shepard's a survivor."

Councilor Udine, "Is that the kind of person we want protecting the Galaxy."

Caption Anderson, "That's the only person that can protect the Galaxy."

Councilor Udine, "I'll… make the call."

Aboard the Normandy

Ashlie Vas Shepard is heading up the stairs to the Cic and bridge.

Joker, "Archtures prim relay is in range, initiating transition sequence. We are connected, calculating Destination. Relay is hot Calculating approach vector. All stations prepare for Transit."

_Sounds like jokers haven fun again. _

"…3, 2, 1!"

We jump through the relay.

"Thruster's - Check, navigations - check, internal emition's gaged. All systems online… drift just under 1500 k."

Nihlus, "1500 k is good. Your caption will be pleased." Turns and walks away from the bridge.

Joker, "I hate that guy."

Kaiden, "Nilas gave you a compliment… so you hate him?"

Shepard walk's on to bridge.

Joker, "remembered to zip up your jump suit coming out of the bathroom that's good. I just jumped us across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pin head that's incredible. Besides Spectres are trouble. I don't like having them on board. Call me paranoid!"

Kaiden, "your paranoid, the council helped fund this project, they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

_Wow joker you're paranoid as usual. But I have a similar gut feeling right now._

Joker, "yaw that is the official story. Only an idiot believes the official story."

Shepard, "They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs." _You sure are on to something joker but who know what, maybe Captain Anderson does._

Joker, "all bad feelings are an occupational hazard. We don't go anywhere unless there's a good reason so what we are…"

Captain Anderson, "Joker status report!"

Joker, "Just cleared the mass relay captain. Stealth systems engaged, everything looks solid."

Captain Anderson, "good find a com buoy and connect us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prim."

Joker, "ay ay captain. Better brace yourself; I think Nihlus is heading your Way!"

Captain Anderson, "he's already here lieutenant. Tell Commander Shepard to meet me at the com room for a debriefing."

Joker shakes his head.

Joker, "you get that commander?"

Shepard, "Great. You piss the captain off and now I'm going to pay for it."

Joker, "Pff. Don't blame me. The captain's always in a bad mood."

Kaiden, "Only when he's talking to you, Joker."

Shepard heads back through the Cic and runs into Navigator Pressly Talking about the turian over the com.

Navigator Pressly, "Congratulations, Commander. Looks like we had a smooth run. You Heading down to see the captain?"

Shepard, "Sounds like you don't trust our turian guest."

Pressly, "Sorry Commander. Just having a chat with Adams down in engineering. Didn't mean to cause any trouble. But you have to admit, something's odd about this mission. The crew feels it."

_I can tell almost everyone's talking about him and the mission. Its starting to get on my nerves. _

Shepard, "you think the Alliance brass is holding out on us?"

Pressly, "If all we're supposed to do is test out the stealth system, why is Captain Anderson in charge? And then there's Nihlus. Spectres are elite operatives. Top covert agents. Why send a Spectre-a turian Spectre-on a shakedown run? It doesn't add up."

Shepard, "I'll see if I can get some answers when I see him."

Pressly, "Good luck, Commander." He then turns and gets back to work as Shepard starts to walk away. As Shepard continues to walk to the debriefing room she overhears Jenkins talking to Doc and Starts to head over.

Corporal Jenkins, "I grew up on Eden Prime, Doc. It's not the kind of place Spectre visit. There's something Nihlus isn't telling us about this mission."

Doctor Chakwas, "that's crazy. The captain's in charge here. He wouldn't take orders from a Spectre."

They notice Shepard walking up.

Jenkins, "What do you think, Commander? We won't be staying on Eden Prime too long, will we? I'm itching for some real action!"

Doc, "I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal. Your 'real action' usually ends with me patching up crew members in the infirmary."

Shepard, "only a fool goes looking for a fight, Corporal."

_Man recruits a gun crazy. Will have to get him in line before he gets himself or another killed._

Jenkins, "Sorry Commander. But this waiting's killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before. Not one with a Spectre on Board!" he rubs the side of his head in embarrassment or nervousness.

Shepard, "Just treat this like every other assignment you've had and everything will work out."

Jenkins, "Easy for you to say, you proved yourself on Akuze. Everybody knows what you can do. This is my big chance. I need to show the brass what I can do!"

Shepard, "This mission isn't about personal glory, Corporal! We have a job to do. Don't do anything Stupid to mess it up!"

Jenkins, "Don't worry, ma'am. I'm not going to screw this up."

Shepard, "your from Eden Prim Aren't you Jenkins, What's it like?"

Jenkins, "It's very peaceful commander. They've been very careful with development so you don't have any city noise or pollution. My parents lived on the outskirts of the colony. At night I use to clime this big hill and stare across the fields at the lights of the big settlement. It was gorges, but when I got older I realized it was a little to calm and quiet for me – that's why I joined the Alliance because paradise gets boring after a while."

_Sounds like a nice place. I really do wonder why we are even here._

Shepard, "any idea you know why Eden Prime was chosen as our destination?"

Jenkins, "not really sure Commander, Eden Prime is one of our most stable Colony's, good place to take the Normandy for a shake down run I guess. No real danger there. There's got to be something else going on. We got a Spectre on board that's why im so wound up and cant wait for the real mission to start."

Shepard, "The captain's waiting for me."

Doc, "Goodbye, Commander."

Shepard then Heads into the Debriefing room. Where Nihlus is waiting looking at the monitor showing Eden Prime.

Nihlus, "Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. it will give us a chance to talk." Shepard, "What about?"

Nihlus is pacing back and forth but stops to look at Shepard.

Nihlus, "I'm interested in this world we're going to - eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

Shepard, "I've never been there."

Nihlus, "But you know of it. It's become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it?"

Nihlus, "Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?"

That comment for some reason disturbs me.

Shepard, "Do you know something?"

Nihlus, "Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

We turn around at the sound of the door to see Anderson come in.

Anderson, "I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on."

Nihlus, "This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run."

Shepard looks at Nihlus.

Shepard, "I figured there was something you weren't telling us."

Anderson, "We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

Shepard, "There must be a reason you didn't tell me about this, sir."

Anderson, "This comes down from the top, Commander. Information strictly on a need-to-know basis. A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation, it was Prothean."

The captain walk's up to the monitor.

Shepard, "I thought the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago."

Nihlus, "Their legacy still remains. The mass relays, the Citadel, our ship drives - it's all based on Prothean technology."

Anderson turns around, "This is big, Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

Nihlus, "Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect every species in Council space."

Shepard, "Why didn't we keep the beacon for ourselves?"

Nihlus, "You humans don't have the best reputation. Some species see you as selfish. Too unpredictable. Too independent. Even dangerous."

Anderson, "Sharing that beacon will improve relations with the council. Plus, we need their scientific expertise. They know more about the Protheans then we do."

Nihlus, " the beacon's not the only reason I'm here, Shepard."

Anderson, "Nihlus wants to see you in action, Commander. He's here to evaluate you." Shepard, "What's going on, Captain?"

Anderson, "the alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

Nihlus, "Not many could have survived what you went through on Akuze. Your showed a remarkable will to live - a particularly useful talent. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

_Why would a turian want me in the Spectres? They seem to hate most of humanity. _

Shepard, "why would a turian want a human in the Spectres?"

Nihlus, "Not all turians resent humanity. Some of us see the potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy... and to the Spectres. We are an elite group. It's rare to find an individual with the skills we seek. I don't care that you're human, Shepard. I only care that you can do the job."

Shepard, "I assume this is good for the Alliance."

Anderson, "Earth needs this, Shepard. We're counting on you."

Nihlus, "I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

Anderson, "you'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

Shepard, "Just give the word, Captain."

Anderson, "We should be getting close to Eden-"

Joker, "Captain! We've got a problem."

Anderson, "What's wrong, Joker?"

Joker, "Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!"

Anderson, "Bring it up on screen."

We all turn to the monitor to see the Transmission.

There's soldiers fireing at something off the screen along with shots being returned. Femal Soldier(Ashley), "Get Down!"

An explosion goes of behind the soldier showering them in debries. The cramera moves around showing other soldier fireing at something.

Officer, "We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat:Heavy casualties! We Can't... Argh!...(Static) -eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We need—

A weird computerized sound starts as the marines look up. A huge purple ship with some form of lightning is coming down out of the sky with smoke rising from everywhere. then there's a lot more fire and it cuts out.

Joker, "everything cuts out after that. No com traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

Anderson, "Reverse and hold at 38.5."

It shows the huge purple ship with weird tentacle like arms.

Anderson, "Status report!"

Joker, "seventeen minutes out Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."

Anderson, "Take us in Joker, Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated."

Nihlus, "A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon."

Nihlus starts to head out of the room.

Anderson, "Grab your gear and meet us in the Cargo hold. Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in."

We look back at the Screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Eden Prime Part 1:Beacon Site

The Normandy is starting to go into atmosphere.

Joker, "Engaging stealth systems."

We start to fly over the site and colony. there is smoke everywhere and shot's being fired on the ground.

Joker, "Somebody was doing some serious digging here, Captain."

Anderson, "your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

Kaidan, "What about survivors, captain?"

Anderson, "helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority." over the ships com Joker said, "Approaching drop point one."

Jenkins, "Nihlus? You're coming with us?"

Nihlus, "I move faster on my own." Nihlus heads down the Ramp. The ship starts to move again.

Anderson, "Nihlus will scout out ahead. He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence."

Shepard, "We've got his back, Captain."

Anderson, "the mission's yours now, Shepard. Good luck."

Joker speaks over the com again, "we are approaching drop point two."

The ships Ramp lowers again and we walk down onto the cliff. We continue to walk with our weapons drawn and head down the path. Over the com Nihlus started to talk as we start to see flooting craters, "this place got hit hard, Commander. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up."

we continue to walk down the path towards the critters.

Kaiden, "What the hell are those?"

Jenkins, "Gas bags. Don't worry - they're harmless."

We go around the corner and up a hill that is littered with boulders. I send Jenkins over to the next bolder as we move up the path. Kaiden slowly moves up to the right along a small cliff_._

_something doesn't seem to be right since there are no animals around or any sound since the Gas Bags._

As Jenkins continues to move up to the next bolder 3 flying drones came flying around the cliff corner at the top of the hill shooting Jenkins repeatedly. Jenkins yells out as the bullets pierce his shields and armor.

I run up shooting takeing out two of the drones until I reached the next boulder.

_Shit Jenkins why did you have to get taken out._

I hiss the word shit as I reload my pistol. Kaiden takes out the third drone from behind a bolder. We check to see if the coast is clear and head over to Jenkins. Kaiden checks his pulse while I look out for enemies.

Kaiden "Ripped right through his shields. never had a chance."

I look over to Kaiden, "sometimes marines die. The rest of us just have to carry on. We still have to find that beacon."

_Shit I lost another man... have to keep head strait still have a mission._

Kaiden looks up and says, "aye, aye, ma'am."

We continue to walk our way up the hill sticking behind the boulders for cover. We reach the corner where the drones had rounded and look around the corner. There are some trees and a small bolder about 20 feet away with no cover between there and the corner. We move up almost reaching the trees as three more drones fly around one of them starting to shoot at us.

I fire my pistol while Kaiden shoots his rifle running to the boulder. We take one down as we reach the boulder sending shrapnel and debris into another causing it to explode. The last one starts to try and get a shot around the left side of the boulder. I round to the other side and shoot off three rounds into it almost point plank range.

We reload our weapons and check for anymore drones in the trees. We start to head down the hill seeing a female marine running from some drones as another marine is lowered onto a weird purple Spike device by two synthetics. We continue to move up as she gets hit by two rounds and jumps to the ground firing a burst off. Then shooting a few more rounds into the drones blowing them apart and showering the ground with derbies.

She gets up and sees the Geth release the one marine as the spike drives through him and into the air. She continues to run jumping behind a boulder as the two synthetics draw their guns and start to head to the boulder.

We start to reach the bolder as the marine reloads the gun noticing us. Kaiden and I aim around with rifles at the synthetics and fire off a few bursts aiming at their heads one goes down after its shields fry sending some static electricity out. The marine takes aim at the last one while we reload and fires a burst into its chest. The marine lowers her gun and looks over to us.

Williams, "thanks for your help, Commander. I didn't think I was going to make it. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge here, ma'am?"

I walk over to her asking, "Are you wounded, Williams?"

Williams, "a few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious. The others weren't so lucky."

She shakes her head, "oh, man... we were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit (pointing off down the hill). We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

I look down the hill then back to her asking, "where's the rest of your squad?"

Williams, "We tried to double back to the Beacon. but we walked into an ambush. I don't think any of the others... I think I'm the only one left."

_I feel sorry for her_, "this isn't your fault, Williams. You couldn't have done anything to save them."

Williams, "yes, ma'am. We held our position as long as we could. Until the Geth overwhelmed us."

Kaiden, "the Geth haven't been seen outside the veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?"

Williams, "They must have come for the beacon. The dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there."

I look up the rise, "you're coming with us Williams. We need that beacon."

Williams, "aye, aye, ma'am. It's time for payback."

Shepard, "move out!"

We head over the rise and see the site but its crawling with Geth. We move down to a boulder and take aim. I throw a grenade into the site's entrance and wait till it goes off blowing two Geth apart. We start taking aim at the Geth that start to come out of the site shooting bursts. From around the side two more Geth come up behind a boulder to the right shooting in small bursts.

Kaiden and Williams head over to a boulder on the left so they can take them out while I shoot some shots off at the boulder. They started to fire upon the two Geth while I started to aim at the Geth coming out of the entrance. One by one they fell under steady fire.

When the last one fell we waited a moment while reloading. We then headed into the site looking around we only find some ruble and old walls and lights.

Williams, "this is the dig site. The beacon was right here. It must have been moved." Kaiden looks over to Williams, "by who? Our side? Or the Geth?"

Williams, "hard to say. Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp." Shepard, "you think anyone got out of here alive?"

Williams, "if they were lucky. Maybe hiding up in the camp. It's just on the top of this ridge up the ramps."

We start to head for the ramps as Nihlus comes over the coms, "Change of plans, Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there."

We continue to walk up the ramp into the edge of the camp. We see smoke rising from a shed and a bunch of those spikes with some people on them that look weird. Williams, "looks like they hit the camp hard."

Kaiden, "it's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard up.(the spikes begine to lower the body's) oh, god! They're still alive!"

_Kaiden you just had to open your mouth! _

We move up behind a short boulder.

Williams, "What did the Geth do to them?" They start to get off the spikes and look at us with tilted heads and glowing eyes. They are covered in some machine components and have a look of being mummified. They start to run at us be continue to shoot into them. They slowly fall sending out small waves of electricity. We reload and check the camp for survivors. One of the sheds is locked closed williams notices.

William, "That door. It's closed. Security locks engaged."

we override the lock and move in with guns raised. Two doctors are standing in the back. Dr. Warren, "Humans! Thank the Maker!"

Dr. Manuel, "Hurry! Close the door! Before they come back!"

the doctor walks toured us shaking his hands violently.

Shepard, "Don't worry. We'll protect you."

Dr. Warren, "Thank you. I think we'll be okay now. It looks like everyone's gone." Williams walk's over to the doctor, "you're Dr. Warren, the one in charge of the excavation. Do you know what happened to the beacon?"

The doctor looks at Warren, "it was moved to the spaceport this morning. Manuel and I stayed behind to help pack up the camp. When the attack came, the marines held them off long enough for us to hide. They gave their lives to save us."

Dr. Manuel, "No one is saved. The age of humanity is ended. Soon, only ruin and corpses will remain."

we look at the doctor like he's crazy.

Shepard, "what else can you tell me about the attack?"

Warren shakes her head, "it all happened so fast. One second we were gathering up our equipment. Then next we were hiding in the shed while the Geth swarmed over the camp."

Manuel starts to put his hands together as if in prayer, "agents of the destroyers. Bringers of darkness. Heralds of our extinction."

Warren, "We could hear the battle outside. Gunfire. Screams. I thought it would never end. Then, everything went quiet. We just sat there, too afraid to move. Until you came along."

I look out the door asking, "did you notice a turian in the area?"

Dr. Manuel eyes go wide, "I saw him. The prophet. Leader of the enemy. He was here, before the attack." we look over at the Doctor.

Kaiden, "that's impossible. Nihlus was with us on the Normandy before the attack. he couldn't have been here."

Dr. Warren trying to calm down the other doctor, "I'm sorry, Manuel's still a bit... unsettled. We haven't seen your turian. We've been hiding in here since the attack."

I look at the doctor asking, "Can you tell me anything about the beacon?"

Warren, "It's some type of data module from a galaxy-wide communications network. Remarkably well-preserved. It could be the greatest scientific discovery of our lifetime! Miraculous new technologies. Ground breaking medical advances. Who knows what secrets are locked inside?"

Manuel starts up again, "we have unearthed the heart of evil. Awakened the beast. Unleashed the darkness."

Dr. Warren try's to calm him down again, "Manuel! Please! This isn't the time."

I look at Manuel and ask Warren, "What's wrong with your assistant?"

She looks at me, "Manuel has a brilliant mind, but he's always been a bit... unstable. Genius and madness are two sides of the same coin."

he shakes his hands again, "is it madness to see the future? To see the destruction rushing towards us? To understand there is no escape? No hope? No, I am not mad. I'm the only sane one left!"

Warren, "I gave him an extra dose of his meds after the attack."

I look over to Williams, "Williams, take us to the space port"

Manuel, "you can't stop it. Nobody can stop it. Night is falling. The darkness of eternity." Dr. Warren, "Hush, Manuel. Go lie down. You'll feel better once the medication kicks in."

We head out the shed and down the hill towards the space port.


End file.
